


Fank Fick

by ohyeailikecheese



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sex, i hate my life, omg, please dont read, this is absolutley terruble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyeailikecheese/pseuds/ohyeailikecheese
Summary: Me and my friends wrote a bunch of sex. Please proceed with caution.
Relationships: squidward/sonic
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

hi please im so sorry me and my friends apologize


	2. Number One

My little story. Made by yaoiluvrnya As squidward lay there, Sonic gazed over at him, pondering what he was thinking about. His eyes suddenly gazed down, looking at his engorged nipples. “They’re green today huh?” Said sonic. Squidward took a while to respond… “Um yeah they are…” Sonic then lightly grazed his hands against his nipples. Flicking them as intense as ever. They instantly went hard. “Oh so that’s how you want to play squidsterlino” “kind of yeah” squidward said. After that he added, “I’m not even gonna lie bae…. I think I have crabs 🤥” “that’s alright squiddy” said sonic. Little did he know… he was not talking about actual seafood. HE ENDED UP WITH MALARIA AND OFFED HIMSELF THE END


	3. Number Two

“Hey Sonic!” Squidward yelled. “Help me step bro, i'm stuck!” It took a moment, but after a minute Sonic appeared next to Squidward. “Damn, how did you get stuck in that position?” Sonic laughed. “Squidward felt his cheeks warm up from embarrassment. “Shut the fuck up and help me.” Sonic pretended to think. “Heh, and what will I get in return? Hmm?” 

“Sonic, seriously fucking help me!” 

Suddenly, Sonic looked at Squidwards ass up in the air and got super aroused.  _ Woah where did all that ass come from?  _ He thought to himself while getting a tiny bit hard. “Shit youre I know what I want from you…” Sonic murmured while going up behind him. “Wait what-” Squidward was quickly cut off by the sudden friction of cloth against cloth. Sonic gripped Squidwards hips with his hands and grinded into his ass. “Ohh shit~” Squidward groaned. “Dude, aren't we stepbrothers?” He asked while sifting a moan. “Sure but at least we aren't blood related, huh?”

The grinding continued for a few moments when Sonic put his hands on Squidwards crotch and proceeded to rub through his jeans. “Shit, Sonic!” He yelped. Squidward struggled in the position he was stuck in, and realized he was indeed completely stuck. 

Sonic moved his hands up to Squidwards belt and slowly unbuckled it. He slipped his pants off. 

The hedgehogs hands traveled to his dick and slowly started to pump his hands up and down the shaft. Squidward moaned and shuddered and Sonic rubbed his thumb over his tip. His member was leaking with precum. 

God, Sonic wished he could see Squidwards face, all red and desperate. The thought made his erection more extreme. He removed a hand from Squidward's peen and put it in his own pants to pleasure himself. “Shit Squidy, you're so hot.” Sonic said. He quickly stepped back to pull his own pants down. “Calm down.” He said in response to Squidward's protests. “Please!” the squid cried. “Please what?” Sonic asked. “I- I need to feel you inside me!” Sonic blushed as his step brother whimpered before him. Without warning, he stuck two fingers inside of Squidward and started to stretch him out. “Ahhh~” Squidward moaned. “Please more!” He begged. 

After Sonic was satisfied with Squidwards asshole, he removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He pushed it in and Squidward yelped and groaned. “You're so big!” He cried. Sonic grunted and clinged onto his hips and started to move. He rocked his hips into Squidwards ass. 

Squidward was moaning loudly and it made Sonic act up even more. He took his hand and put it back on the squids dick. “Please go faster!” Sonic went faster and pumped Squidwards member more quickly. “I’m gonna cum~!” Squidward cried. “Not yet.” Sonic gasped in between thrusts. “Wait until I need to.”

“I cant hold it in any longer!” Squidward moaned. Sonic felt a squirt on Squidwards dick and felt the warm cum on his hand. This made Sonic cum soon after. Squidward groaned loudly as his step brother filled him up. 

Sonic pulled out and was gasping for breath as Squidward was too. The cum was leaking out of the squids ass, dripping on the floor. 

A couple of moments passed and Squidward embarrassedly asked, “Can you uh, help me out now?” Sonic’s cheeks glowed too. “Oh shit yeah, heh.” 

He helped him out of the position and they put their pants on.

They never spoke of that moment again.

-made by bitch man


	4. Number Three

“Please lactate for me squidward with your awooga b0obs” said sonic. “Yes my dear I will feed” squiddy said. Then squidward got breast cancer and had no more giant honker so sonic showed his true colors and left and then squidward got back with gru. Sonic realised he made the biggest mistake because squidward was hot without boobs too ig. And then he went back and was like bae i lied but then>?!?!?!? Squid ward was pregnant with Grus baby. “ABORT IT NOW BITCH>” said sonic. “I am going to break both your knees in whore!” “pls not i am pregnant!” Sad squidward scaredly. Gru ran and shot sonic in the face but soic is invincible so he did not die. “Hey back off my bae! He's pregnant foo!” “ok” sonic left but then squidward had a misscariage. Rip that baby ig. :> ;> ;3 :3 ;x XD 

Aftr squidr\wards baby died gru was like “bruh, im leaving!!” Squidward was so broken and sad he could barely handle the pain. All he could do was run to sonic for comfort. “My love, im sorry for not get abortion…. “ Cried squiddy. “Its ok bae, im jusr gonna make you my bitch for life! Slut!” He slapped squidward acorss the face and then began to beat him. “AHhh!! PLs no!!” “Hey! Thats abuse!” A familiar voice echoed through the halls. “Gru???!” Shouted squidward. “I thought you left with nefario!!” “Never,” replied gru. “I could never leave my true love. I was asking him to help us revive our baby!” “Gru!!!” Squidward was touched. “Hey, you! Back off my bae bruh! I will shoot you!!” HE yelled at sonic. “Nah, i am the fastest rodent alive foo!” Sonic protetsted. “BUt i am gru, and i will spray raid on you bitch.” Sonic was not fast enough to outrun the endless plooms of toxic raid, and he died. Then Gru fucked squidward so he can be pregantn again and their baby was born horribly mutated and deformed because scientifically speaking, humans and squids cannot reproduce together. 

-Made by slabhead


	5. Number Four

I would like to apologize in advance for what you are about to read. Read at your own risk.

Squidward and sonic decided to take a trip to the beach. Squidward wore a skimpy bikini; one that barely held his fat, planet sized honkers in place. Sonic was trying not to stare, but it was nearly impossible. Sonic himself was wearing a tight speedo that barely contained his throbbing italian sausage. Siquidward was also having a hard time keeping his eyes to himself. “Uh, s-sonic, do you mind giving me a hand with this suntan lotion?” blushed squidward. “I, uh, would be delighted,” said sonic, as he poured the slippery liquid onto his hands. He slowly walked up to squidwards behind, and squidward laid on his stomach on a beach towel. Sonic placed his lathered up hands on the small of squidward's back. “Ahh!” gasped squidward. Sonic pulled his hands back. “What's wrong?” he asked, the concern heavy in his voice. “You just surprised me,” squidward blushed; but really, his mind was going elsewhere. Sonic moved his hands back to the small of his back. “Tell me if I need to slow down, okay?” Squidward bit his lip and blushed. Sonic slowly worked his hands up squidward's back, taking care to caress each inch of the surface with the slippery lotion. He massaged squidward’s neck with delicate and caring hands. Squidward let out a gentle moan. “Are you alright?” asked Sonic, turning squidwards head to face him. “Y-yes,” squidward mumbled. He was so embarrassed, but he could hardly contain himself. Sonic went back to work, but this time, his hands began to work downwards. He slowly ran his hands over squidward's tight ass, then began massaging each of his delicious thighs. He moved back up to his tight ass. Squidward’s thong barely contained each of his gigantic asscheeks. “Let's get this out of the way, hmm?” said sonic, pulling away squidwards thong. “S-sonic!” squidward gasped, but sonic rested his hand on the small of his back. “Relax, I'm just trying to make sure I do an efficient job.” Sonic's mind, however, was somewhere else entirely. He moved his gaze all the way around Squidward’s tasty form. He was ravishing him with his mind, and he could barely contain his fat cock. “Squidward,” he said. “I don't think I can contain myself anymore.” Squidward gasped with relief, “Me neither.” Sonic smirked. “Well, now that we have this thong out of the way, I think I’ll have a taste of this delicious bussy of yours.” Sonic moved towards his ass with blinding speed, and let his tongue go to town. “S-sonic,” gasped squidward, gripping the towel. “They don't call me the blue blur for nothing,” said Sonic in between mouthfuls of ass. Finally, he got up. He flipped squidward onto his back. “Sonic?” asked squidward, panting from pleasure. “I can't hold back any longer. Don't worry, though. I may be fast, but not too fast,” he said with a wink and a gasp. He fervently yanked off his speedo and pulled squidwards fat, juicy cheeks apart. He penetrated him, forcefully and passionately. Squidward gasped. “I-its so big!” Sonic laughed, and said in between grunts, “Nice cock.” Squidward could hardly think. Sonic passionately fucked squidward, going faster and faster. “Sonic,” squidward gasped, “Oh lawd I think I'm boutta bust.” “Same,” said sonic, and they both came at the same time; a mess of sweaty, panting limbs on the beach. After a minute of gasping, squidward said weakly, “That… was…  _ incredible. _ ” Sonic laughed, and turned squidward’s face towards him, resting a hand under his chin. “Was? Oh darling, we’re just getting started.” Then, they both eagerly changed positions, and prepared to go again.

Prologue: Sonic and squidward fucked for hours on that public beach, late into the night. When they were finally finished, squidward laughed and said, “Are you sure you're the fastest hedgehog on the planet?” Sonic smiled. “In almost any other case, yes. Stop teasing me, or I’ll have to punish you again. Being the fastest hedgehog on the planet gives you  _ a lot _ of stamina.” He winked playfully. 

The two then lived a very happy life together; having very frequent, rough, and experimental sex almost once an hour. They would go on to adopt a child later in life, and that child would grow up to be known as Sangwoo Oh. Even though they had an adopted child, the near hourly sex did not stop. In fact, Sangwoo would frequently join them, and they all lived a happy, sex filled life. 

I am so sorry. SIncerely, Cake-taint.


	6. Number Five

Made by intelligent wattpad reader 

Somehow they ended up in a locked closet together. It was so small they were pressed up against each other. Sonic could feel squidward's hot and heavy breath on his neck. He towered over him. “I-I I don't have much room” sonic said. “Good” said Squidward with a smirk on his face. Sonic could now feel Squids hard flesh at his belly button. “I-I-” said sonic. He blushed. “Do you like that?” Sonic turned away so Squiddy wouldn’t notice his beet red face. Squidy pressed up against Sonic even more. Sonic loved this feeling. “Bend down my love” Sonic obliged. He got on his knees and suked his tentacle like dick and immegdiatly gagged on his. He moaned. “Shut the fuck up and swallow.” Sonic obliged. Squiddy knew how obedient Sonic was and used this to his advantage. Sonic sucked and sucked. Squddy could no longer contain his moans. “I- I- I'm gonna cum” Sonic liked this feeling of having power over Squid. He knew he could come until he let him. “Then cum daddy” He moaned and groaned until he finally released how white, gooey ink. “Fuuck” Sonic had to swallow most of their future little squids but he knew he'd get another opportunity like this. “How was that?” Sonic said. “You make me feel so good my love.” Sonic blushed again. He stood up from where he was and looked up to meet Squidwards gaze. Squidward whipped away the remaining white gooey substance. “You did wonderfully.” “Can we do this again soon?” Sonic pleaded. “Soon we will, dear?”

Sonic and Squidward have gotten into one of their arguments again. Squidward had been eyeing Spongebob again at work. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off him in those cute skanky shorts. He would get hard just looking at him. This obviously infuriated Sonic. He was at Squidwards home letting off steam . All of a sudden Squid walks in. “what the fuck??” “What do you mean ‘what the fuck?’ I'm taking my shit and leaving.” “Why?” “You know why asshole!” Sonic was infuriated at this point. He just needed a few more things from Squids draws and was almost done. As soon as he reached for the handle Squid pressed his body against Sonic. Although he was infuriated he felt so so horny. He liked being dominated by him even though he was pissed. Squid got to his level and whispered “Your not going anywhere” Sonic turned around and met his gaze. Sqidward was so hard at this point. “Get on the bed.” “Why should I?” “Because I said so” Sonic was pissed but obeyed his master's orders. “Take off those little shorts of yours” “You do it.” Sqidward unzipped his shorts revealing a lacy black underwear. He let out a sigh. “Fuck Sonic” “Turn around” “What??” They had never done things through the ass but they were about to. Sonic again listened. He slid his hand down sonic bareback and reached for his lacy underwear. He tore those off. Squid grabbed both of Sonic's arms and started tying them together with his work tie. “I like what I see,” Sonic blushed. “Is that too tight?” “Um no?” “Good” Squidward placed soft kisses on his bottom which made him shudder. He gently ran his fingers along his entrance. “You're wet.” He slowly stuck a finger or two inside Sonics wet pussy. He arched his back in pleasure. He let out a soft moan, unable to grab the sheets in pleasure. He was so vulnerable, just how Squidward wanted it. Squidy slid his cold finger in and out of Sonic slowly. With the other hand on his ass. He gently pulled his finger out of him and sucked on them. “You taste so good baby.” Sonic could hear Squiddy unzip his pants and pull them down. He buried his head into a pillow unable to hear what was now happening. Squiddy rubbed his tip against his hard tentacle like cock into his wet entrance. “Oh fuck” he groaned. “Squiddy, I need it, I need you.” Sonic pleaded. “You need it?” He teased. “Mhm..” “I can't fucking hear you you little slut. Do you need it?” “Y-yes Squiddy. I need it.” And with that, he stroked inside Sonic gently. He thrusted inside Sonic slowly so I could adjust to his size. The winces soon turned into whims. Squiddy stroked deeply inside Sonic and with this he arched his back once more. “Uhh this feels so good.” Squiddy started bucking his hips faster and faster. He thrusted harder and harder out of frustration. It was so intense; this feeling. Squiddy grabbed both his wrists with the tie punching himself deeper inside Sonic. “Squiddy slow d-down.” Sonic stuttered, as his eyes started to water with overwhelming pleasure. “I don’t want to c-cu-.” “You can cum all you want Sonic.” As he continued to pound mercilessly into him. “Cum for me you little whore.” Sonic started to fuck him back slowly, pushing his tiny waist against him slowly. Their thrusting was unison. He was going to cum. “I’m cuming Squiddy. Sqiddy I’m cuming.” He moaned. He grabed a fistfull of Sonics blue lushes locks and began pounding with all his might. “Together?” Said squidward. “Together” And with that, delirious moans escaped from both of their mouths. Sonics walls tightened around his thick cock, juices were overflowing, and he came deeply inside him. 


End file.
